Twilight: New Family
by R.S. Karazura
Summary: Takes place eighty years after Breaking Dawn. What happens when revenge gets one of the world's most influential financial powers turned into a vampire? What will he do? How does he cope? Who does he meet? Who would want him to join them? Who will he choose to fight for, to have as his New Family?
1. Lost and Confused

**I do not own Twilight, Twilight Saga or any of the Canon Characters associated with the Twilight Saga. Wish I did, but oh well.**

Chapter One (Lost and confused)

"Where am I?" I ask, writhing in pain. I was in a dark room, laying on a rough surface, concrete maybe, or dirt and rocks.

"Literally," A deep voice asks me from behind me, "Or do you just want to hear something comforting?"

I sat up, panicking. I scrambled forward in an attempt to get away from the threat; I banged into the unseen wall. I remember what happened last night, was it a night ago now? I was a multi-millionaire, and a stocks genius. I was a twenty-three year old bachelor, and I was out having fun, and drinking. I was foolish, and I screwed up. While staggering back to my house, I came face to face with a seductive woman, lean, pale skin. She had dark brown hair, and I found her red eyes to be incredibly enchanting. It was different, and I liked different. I started talking to her, and found that she could hold a conversation. She was intelligent as well as beautiful, and I asked her to come home with me. She said no, that she had a boyfriend and that he was incredibly protective. I dropped it and then blacked out.

"Who the hell are you? Where are you?" I ask into the darkness.

"My name is not important." I hear from behind me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask, flattening my back against the wall.

"Depends, what do you have to offer me?" I am asked from my left.

"What is it you want? Money? I have plenty of money?" I ask twisting my head in that direction.

"I don't want money. I don't want sex, I don't want cars. I don't want anything you can offer me. You have nothing to offer me. So I probably will kill you. I will break you into nothing and watch you die." He replies, his voice echoing from my right.

"Please, please… please." I beg.

I feel something puncture my skin, teeth almost. It burns, and I feel the teeth pull away from my skin. Then the burning spreads as I feel myself being tied to something. I try to break away, but can't I'm not strong enough.

"You deserve this, because I ended up like this because of you. It is like dying and worse. And when it's done, I'll make sure the cops know where to find you. And you will try to kill them. Oh and here's a television, you can watch them try to find you, or listen. You won't be able to see much. Welcome to Seattle."

The TV clicks on and the news is on reporting my disappearance. They report how the self-built millionaire, Rutgers Law graduate, Alexander Girralo, disappeared late last night after partying with his friends. They mention my appearance, six foot one, lean and muscular, short, spiky black hair, and naturally hazel eyes. How police were searching back home in Los Angeles, in every conceivable location, but couldn't find me. I wish I could scream out and get someone's attention, but as I went to scream out, the burning reached my heart, and head. And I blacked out again.


	2. Burning

**I do not own any parts of the Twilight Saga, this is only a fanficiton and I only own the non-canon characters.**

Chapter Two (Burning)

I can feel the day march by slowly and painfully. It hurts so badly, and I can't stand it. I can't shout though, my body won't respond. I am burning all over, I can feel it. Why won't I just die? The news comes on again. There was an anonymous tip, narrowing the search radius to the Seattle area, no doubt my assailant. I can hear them in the hallways nearby, but I can't yell out for help yet. They don't know where to look. They will keep passing me by without knowing it, and I can't get their attention. I won't be found in time. The searches stop for the night and I can feel my throat starting to burn intensely. I still don't know who it was who did this to me, but it is worse than death.

The night comes and a breeze across my arm snaps me out of the pain induced stupor for a moment. I let out a loud and quick scream. And I black out again. I could not tell immediately if I even screamed. Nothing changed. I still felt the burning, and despite my adjustment to it, and being used to it, it still hurt. I would be going into the second day of pain and burning soon. No one had heard me. I let out a quiet sob. I would be enduring it for a second day soon.

In that second morning, someone was asking me something.

"Hello? Is someone in there? No one is supposed to be in there, it's not being rented." An elderly voice says.

I let out a second scream of pain.

"I'm coming in, and you are going to leave." He orders.

I would respond, but I can't. It doesn't matter, I was found.

"Oh my god! Sir, are you okay?" I hear, the elderly man shakes me lightly. "Oh my god. You, you're Alexander Girralo! You're that missing man! I'm going to call the hospital; you're going to be okay." He assures me.

"Hello? Yeah, I need an ambulance over here, now! I don't know what happened. I found that missing man. Yeah I'm being serious. I got his wallet, right here. He is tied up with a TV on in front of him. Just send an ambulance over, he is still alive. He feels cold and he is shaking, and is unresponsive. I know what I'm talking about; I survived the Vietnam War, and was a field surgeon. Yes. Thank you." The man sounded exasperated. "It's okay, sir, help is on the way. What the hell happened here?"

A few minutes later, I hear the ambulance outside the building and the E.M.T.s entering the room, checking my vitals, checking my reflexes. They ask me questions that I cannot answer in my current condition. I feel hands lifting me. I hear them sliding me into the ambulance, and then the ambulance starting up. I can't believe I am going to be safe again, it's finally over. The burning continues.

"Get an IV in him, stat!"

"I've tried already, his skin, it's weird. It won't break, but the needle has… Twice."

"What? Let's just get him to the hospital. The media will hear about this soon. This self-created millionaire is in our ambulance."

The door opens, and a wave of heat flows over me. It reminds me of the burning and I grasp the side of the cart and latch my right hand to it in pain. The sound of metal crunching fills the air, and the E.M.T.s must have stood there for five minutes simply gawking at whatever caused the crunching sound.

"Mr. Girralo? Are you okay?" One of them asks.

I still couldn't respond.

"Tell me you saw that, right?"

"Yeah, I saw that."

"What are you two doing? Get him inside before the reporters get here! They will want to know everything we know, and if we know nothing, they will think we don't care about him. Or what he does or means to America. He is a classic American success story. He built himself up from nothing. Now let's go!"

I'm moving again and the hospital staff is in an uproar trying to figure out what's wrong with me, failing miserably in the process. Soon the news reporters appear and begin asking about me. Asking questions about when I am going to wake up, when I will be able to answer questions, about what happened to me. The main doctor answers all those questions with a simple, "We don't know."

I still endure the burning, which actually intensified as it enters its third day. It is worst in the back of my skull and in my chest. I can't move quite yet, but I feel as if it will end soon. My throat burns like the depths of hell, and I can't sate it yet.

"Ma'am, I don't care who you are. You could be the Queen of England for all I care; you aren't going to see him."

"But I am his girlfriend!" A woman shouts.

"Melissa?" I gasp.

Then my heart-rate sky rockets and my back arch in pain.

"Alexander!" She shrieks as she sees doctors and nurses rush to my side.

* * *

**Please leave reviews so I may figure out what I could do better on.**


	3. Death of a Human

**I do not own Twilight Saga, or any of the Canon****-Characters associated with the Franchise. I only own the characters in this story that are not associated in the Twilight Saga. **Any resemblance to persons, places or events in this story is purely coincidental and not intended by the writer, me.

* * *

Chapter Three (Death of the old)

I hear the heart monitor emitting a monotone beep, and believe that the person next to me must have passed on.

"Alexander! NOOO!" Melissa shrieks.

"Get her out."

For the first time, I realize that I do not feel the burning sensation that was immobilizing me.

"Don't take her anywhere." I hiss.

My eyes snap open, and my throat burns with unparalleled intensity. I can feel the burning and I sit up. I set my eyes on the nearest doctor.

"Oh my god. He's not dead. Look at his eyes." One of the doctors gasps. "They're red. They weren't red before were they?"

"No, they weren't." Melissa gasped, staggering slowly towards me.

My eyes remain locked on the nearest doctor. I can feel myself control breaking away from me. This is what he talked about three days ago, my attacker. I would be a killer, if I did nothing. My mouth watered for a fraction of a second, three-sixty-fourth of a second to be exact, and then I next realize that I am in the air, broken glass flowing with me as I flee from the scent of humans, in my hospital gown. I am falling six floors; there is no way I could survive. I can see the horror on the peoples' faces below. My feet hit, and I close my eyes. I feel myself rolling and running, and the gazes of the humans pressing down on me as I break into a sprint into the forest.

I feel a crushing force on my chest, pushing me to the ground.

"So, you were found, but all those humans? How was the taste?" It was the person from before, my attacker.

"Time to get a glimpse of my attacker," I growled, springing to my feet.

"You did hunt, right?"

My eyes fell upon the figure, it was my friend Shaun, pale skinned and bitter as I remember, but that's impossible, he was declared dead years ago. He glared into my red eyes, with his pitch black eyes. He stood almost three inches taller than me, and his long copper hair was brushed back into a ponytail.

"Shaun? What happened to you, what happened to me? What are you?"

"I'll tell you what happened to me. YOU ABANDONED ME IN THAT GOD FORSAKEN CITY OF VOLTERRA, ITALY! I was attacked by the very thing we both are now. I am what you would call…" Shaun yells.

"Dead, that's what you will be." I hiss at him. "I am a monster, I nearly killed those people. I nearly killed Melissa, you ass."

I lunge at Shaun, feeling strength I could not feel before this incident. I felt rage, and I would kill him for this. I see him spring to his left, and I lunge to mine to avoid his grasp.

"Wait, you mean to say that you haven't hunted yet?" Shaun asks.

"You asshole," I spit. "You used to love Melissa."

"And now she is fawning over you. Life's a real bitch, now ain't it?" He hisses back at me.

It was true, after his disappearance, Melissa fell for me after crying her eyes out for a year. That was five years ago. I couldn't help it. I loved her too, and I couldn't stand seeing her so hurt.

"So you'd just abandon her?"

"Yeah, just like how I will abandon you to slaughter the town. In fact, they will be coming and looking for you soon. Good bye. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough, but not now. I'll let you figure out what you are first." Shaun says, running off into the forest.

"What am I?" I whisper, standing there as I can hear people beginning to look for me. I sprint off into the forest, away from Seattle.

I pull my hospital gown off and keep running, until I chance upon a highway. It is bright out; the sun is shining directly on the road. I stop, and gasp. My skin is reflecting sunlight and refracting it like a prism, like a diamond. I stare and twist my arm and body around until I hear a car coming. I leap into the forest, and hide. I can't help it, but I start having a breakdown right there, out of sight of the road.

"What the hell am I? I was sparkling like a freak! What the hell?" I whisper and curse in my head.

I hear not one, but two cars now, and they are slowing down. I sprint off into the forest to avoid a confrontation.

(Edward's POV)

We are just returning from a family trip to see our friends, the Denali's, and are driving back to Forks. On a highway, vacant other than for us, we spot a naked man sparkling like a prism. Bella, Alice, Jasper and I agree that we should stop, and check out what was going on. As I slow down, I can hear his thoughts.

'What the hell am I? I was sparkling like a freak. What the hell?' He is thinking.

"He doesn't know what he is. He needs help, Jasper, tell Carlisle what's going on if he can't tell already." I tell Jasper, as I slow down to hop out and ask him what happened. I then hear him sprint off into the forest, in a path almost parallel to the road heading back to Forks.

"Never mind Jasper. He's gone." I sigh.

"We'll run into him again, Edward." Alice chimed from the back seat.

"Yeah, I know." I responded.

* * *

**What luck he's having and yet he doesn't know it. What could possibly go "wrong" next?**


	4. Birth of an Immortal

**I told myself I wouldn't do this, but I am putting a second chapter up in one day. I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any Canon-Characters involved with it. **

Chapter Four (A new beginning)

(Alexander POV)

I am running, because, until I die, it's all I can do, but it's pointless. I am thirsty and I can hear the tempting heartbeats of the animals around me. I can smell, that's weird, their bitter blood, and I can't take it any longer. I lock onto a mountain lion and instinct takes over. I begin stalking it and climb a tree to find it. It is on one of the lower branches and I latch my teeth onto its neck. I can feel myself draining the lion of blood and feeling the thirst being muted. I drop from the tree and grab a deer that was running past me. As with the mountain lion, I pinned it down, and my teeth pierced its hide. I feel more blood satisfying my burning throat, which practically tells me what I am, and it hurts.

"It is worse than death; Shaun was right on that one fact." I whisper to myself, dropping to my knees in defeat. "I'm a vampire. Shaun's a vampire. Melissa, I'm sorry, but you deserve better than me, and much better than him." I snarl to myself.

I hear a deep growl, a couple of growls, and hope whatever it is can either kill me quickly, or leave me alone.

"Jacob, call off the others. We are going to watch out for this one. He is a newborn, and lost, confused." A female voice shouts at the growling creatures. "He can be taught, and repaired."

A large russet wolf walks out of the forest and stands next to me. And a woman follows it, followed by the driver of first car. They must have pulled off to find out what happened to me. She was pale, lean and shorter than me. She had short, spikey red hair and was like Shaun. Her hazel eyes remind me of what mine used to look like, and my inhuman breath catches in my throat. She doesn't react to my nudity.

"Who are you?" I ask, back pedaling into a tree.

"My name is Alice Cullen, and I am like you. My family lives near here. Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Come on. Come with us." The woman says.

I begin to run, but there is another young woman standing in my way, she has chocolate brown eyes and reddish-brown hair. She is no older than seventeen.

"Aunt Alice, let me, it will go quicker, plus he'll be down for a while in shock." This second woman sighs, leaning and looking at Alice.

"Go for it Renesmee." Alice replies.

The woman in front of me doesn't react either to my nudity, and places her right hand on my chest. I stop in my tracks as I watch images being put into my head. I watch the images and recognize them to be memories of the woman. I see the family hunting animals like I did moments earlier. I watch the wolf in her memories shift from human to wolf, and back. I watch them moving to and from various cities and towns changing their identity. Names, faces, a family.

"Okay, enough." I mutter, through my awe induced haze.

The images cease and I stand there, and if I could, a tear would form in the corner of my eye. It was beautiful, the benefit of immortality. However, it has its costs too, which hurt if one grows attached to a group of people. Watching them die. I believe however, I had glimpsed at a bad memory as well. A particularly bad memory, it was the beginning of a battle that never started.

"That was a battle against the Volturi. They had come because they believe us rule breakers, dangerous to our anonymity. We pushed them back and they have been sore for nearly eighty years. They consider themselves the royalty of the vampire world." The male vampire speaks to me, as if he knows my thoughts. He is about my height, pale as the woman, hazel eyes and copper hair tinged with blonde. "I did read your thoughts. I can see that we trust you already," He begins, sarcastically.

"He will be a great addition Edward. I can see it already. Powerful too." Alice chimes in.

"As I was about to say, I am Edward Cullen. The others are in the two cars on the road," The male states.

"Okay. And?" I ask.

"What happened that left you naked and a vampire?" Edward asked

"An old friend who had a grudge for abandoning him when he wandered off during a class trip to Italy. That is what had happened. Some city called Volterra? I told him that… I can't remember. He said I abandoned him and cursed him to be a vampire by doing so. Then he accused me of stealing his girl when he was declared dead." I tell them.

"Revenge, I assume?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, it was revenge. I was out drinking with my friends and I started walking home. I blacked out and came to in a room in Seattle; only I didn't know that at the time. He bit me and told me that when it was over, the transformation, he would tell the cops where to find me. Only problem was that I was found beforehand and taken to a hospital. When it was over, I sat up and panicked. I ran out the window, only to realize I was six floors up. Tuck and roll, then sprint into the forest. I found him; he gave his reason, and then ran, expecting me to kill people out of thirst. I just ran north, where you found me once, and then just now."

"So that means you're Alexander Girralo, correct?" Renesmee asks me.

"Yep, news travels fast." I respond.

"Renesemee, you are already married, save your impression for Jacob. God I can't believe I just said that." Edward blurts out.

"Ugh. Gross dad. That wasn't what I was implying, and I never expected it either." Renesmee responds.

"I'm confused." I simply say.

"So I assume you were hoping to find clothes lying around?" Alice asks.

"Yeah. You guys have any spares?" I inquire.

"Sure thing, in the car," Edward answered.

"Figures…" I mutter.

"Quit whining Alex. They'll love you." Alice beamed at me.


	5. Meeting the Family

**Short Chapter, sorry. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter Five (Family Meeting)

I am helped to the cars, given they are concerned for the wellbeing of the others. I walk cautiously as not to cause them to panic and kill me. The wolf follows us and I spot six other people in the two cars (one a silver Volvo, the other a black car which I couldn't identify for my life, either one of them), two others in the front car, and four in the back car. The wolf walks past me, and shifts back to his human form.

"Ed, you mind if he gets a pair of yours?" The wolf-man asks.

"Jake, just grab him a set of guys clothing." Edward replied as he sees the other climbing out of the cars to come meet me.

A blonde witch is among the first to pester me.

"Who are you, what are you doing here? Who sent you?" She asks me.

"Rosalie, give the poor man a break. He is a newborn and lost, panicked. He knows nothing of this life besides the little he learned on his own." Alice snaps back at the blonde. "He was not sent, he is lost."

"That man is Alexander Girralo, is he not?" An older, wise looking man asked. He is slightly shorter than I, but remarkably wise looking for appearing to be only forty at the oldest, though he was probably thirty-four when turned.

I couldn't respond.

"Yes, Grandpa. This man is Alexander Girralo." Renesmee says.

"Carlisle, he has nowhere to go that would be safe for humans." Alice states.

"Y-y-you all don't have t-t-to do this for me. I… I just need time to adjust." I stammer.

"Hey, Alex. Here's a set of clothes. At least you won't go around flashing people." Jacob grins, tossing the clothes at me.

I catch a set of boxers, a pair of jeans and a polo t-shirt.

"Thanks… Jacob." I sigh.

"I think he'll do fine," A large male vampire says, grinning.

His chin is a good three inches above the bridge of my nose, and he is muscular looking. Blonde hair, same hazel eyes that all but two members of the group have.

"Emmett, you're making him panic. He's a newborn. Remember what happened when Bella was a newborn?" Another male asked the giant.

"Jasper, I'm sure he remembers. I kicked his ass real hard in that arm-wrestling match." An impressive looking woman, god shut up idiot, with long dark red or brown hair, grins at Emmett, asking for trouble.

"Bella, don't brag. It is not very flattering." A motherly figure states, her arm around Carlisle's waist (at least I think it's Carlisle).

"Sorry Esme." Bella apologized.

I run through the list of the family in my head, and Edward nods as I match names to faces.

"Got them all correct, good job." Edward nods again, as I slip the clothes on and sit on the balls of my feet.

"So what happens now?" I ask.

"We go back to our house, forge you some new documents. Perhaps you could even transfer the money to a new account over a period of years." Carlisle muses. "But what then? Would you like to be a member of the family or go your own way?"

"Carlisle, I think I will stay until I am calm enough to live on my own and not be controlled by my instincts." I state, unable to respond otherwise.

"Well then, I believe that issue is settled. Welcome to the family, Alex." Carlisle nods, smiling. "Let's get back on the road."

I simply stand there. I don't know what to say. I am speechless, and ecstatic. I don't have to live the life I was create to live. I can fight back, I have a family, but I am leaving so much behind.

"Come on Alex," Alice sighs from the car. They must have gotten there while I stood there. "We won't wait forever."

I walk slowly to the front car and climb into the back seat, and sit there silently as we pull back onto the road, and head to their… no, our home.


	6. Rewriting the Past

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters associated with the Twilight Saga. **

Chapter Six (Rewriting the past)

We arrive at a large house in the middle of the forest, and with no other houses in sight, this must be the home of the Cullen family. It was beautiful, just as beautiful as my old house, if not more beautiful. It had to be at almost twice the size of my house though.

"He's really impressed, Edward." Jasper chuckles aloud.

"It has that effect for the first few times, come on Alex." Edward smirks, tugging on my shirt.

"Right," I say complacently, sliding out of the car.

I stand in front of the majestic house and inhale the moist forest air that surrounds the house. It is calming and inspirational, I could write half a dozen stories, or more, inspired from this stuff, with just a few fake names, and a few falsified locations. I wouldn't, but I could. I watch Carlisle open up the house and nod us inside. I wait for the others to enter, and then hesitantly walk inside to join my new family. It is humble, yet extravagant. Such luxury, so many antique, it was by far one of the most impressive sights I had ever seen.

"Come on, Alex. We need to get those documents together." Jasper called from upstairs.

I make my way upstairs toward where Jasper's voice came from, and find him sitting in an office like room with legal document paper and an old computer sitting on the desk. He reaches into his luggage and pulls out a state of the art HP laptop. Slipping the paper into a printer, he opens a program on his laptop and turns to face me.

"We do this often, so don't expect anything less than perfect. Okay, what would you like your name to be, since you won't be able to keep yours?" Jasper asks me.

"I'd like to keep my first name. Last name… might as well make it Cullen a well. Once I transfer my money from my old account, or make some of my own, I was a stock's guru after all; I'll get my own house not far from here. By not far I mean at most a mile, staying about this far away from town. I'd move a few months before or after you guys so that it isn't overly obvious." I answer, already planning.

"Alright, date of birth?" Jasper raises his eye brow.

"Make it… June Fourteenth, twenty or twenty two years ago." I muse.

"Okay, you are twenty-two." Jasper nods.

"Make the rest something generic, but believable." I sigh.

"If you say so," Jasper sighs.

"Come on, Alex. I want to get a picture of our family so it doesn't seem like you are out of place." Alice chirps, grabbing my left sleeve.

I feel myself being dragged by here and I just go with it because I have no objections to it anyway. The only thing I wish is that I can get revenge on Shaun for causing Melissa more pain, pain she didn't need to deal with.

(Melissa's POV)

Okay. That just happened. Someone turned my boyfriend into a vampire. Following what a human would do, I use an elevator and follow Alexander's scent into the forest where I find none other than my ex's scent, Shaun. That dick was still alive? He was the one who took my Alexander away? I blink twice, dislodging my contact lenses, the coloring was irritating my eyes, and I pull off my blonde wig, revealing flowing dark brown hair. If I had known that Alexander wasn't going to make it home, I would have gone with him that night, but I didn't. I open my eyes, revealing them to be red as blood.

I start following Shaun's scent in anger, and find him perched in a tree.

"Shaun Erving, you bastard!" I yell.

"Who are you, you crazy woman?" He asks me.

"How dare you disappear on me like that in Volterra, I ought to tear your head off right now." I spit at him.

"Melissa? What the hell are you doing? How did you find me?" Shaun asks me.

"I wasn't done talking so shut the fuck up. How dare you turn my boyfriend into a vampire. You insensitive prick." I hiss at him.

He jumps from his perch and lands in front of me. As he stands, he spots my eyes, and I nod.

"Since before you became one." I snarl.

"Look, I didn't know what happened to you, and I was pissed at Alex for abandoning me in Volterra…"

Shaun started.

"He didn't abandon you. He told you that it was past curfew and that you two needed to get back to the hotel before someone noticed. He gave fair warning that he was heading back. It was your fault what happened to you." I glare at him.

"Not at all what happened…" Shaun starts.

I kick him in the chest, sending him into the tree behind him. I twist him arms behind his back and pull, rewarded with his left arm and right hand. I hit him with his arm and kick him away.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm letting you live." I hiss, tossing his arm and hand at him before attempting to find Alex, wherever he may be.

(Alice's POV)

I had just gone off to be on my own for a moment to absorb everything when I stop suddenly and my eyes unfocused. What I see is clearly the future.

Alex is just returning from a hunting trip when an unknown female vampire with red eyes hollers to him. He turns around and freezes as he looks into her eyes. He knows her. I can hear nothing though, it's unusual. She walks up to him slowly, staring into his eyes as they start taking on a golden tint. She kisses him passionately, and after a moment he kisses her back. He takes a step back, and smiles and hugs her tightly. It was astonishing. They knew each other. He cautiously leads her into the house, his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder.

"That must be Melissa." I hear, snapping me out of my stupor.

"What?" I ask.

"That woman, I heard a name in Alex's thoughts. Melissa. She was hurt by a Shaun who turned Alex, and began dating Alex. She was there when he came to earlier today. I think that was Melissa." Edward tells me walking towards me.

"Oh, should we tell him?" I ask.

"No, not now at least. He needs to get more control of himself." Edward answers.

"Well, I guess we're going to have a new sister too soon." Alice grins. "Someone new to go shopping with."


	7. The Second Encounter

**I will have said it seven times now. I do not own Twilight, The Twilight Saga, or any of the Canon Characters.**

Chapter Seven (The Second Encounter)

(Alex's POV)

I just moved in with the Cullen family earlier today, and now night is falling. Carlisle has been so kind as to begin filling me in on the history of vampires. He told me everything he knew, from the Volturi, to the Romanians, the creation of his family, the battles they've fought. James, Laurent, Victoria and the newborn army, all defeated by the Cullen family.

"A talented family, so incredibly talented. I hope that someday I may develop my own ability, something perhaps the world has never seen before." I smile at Carlisle. "I wish Melissa could see this. Have her here alongside me. I loved her so much, and it hurts."

"You are saving her from this fate. How do you know that she would want this?" He asks me.

"True, I don't know that she would want this. I wish I could see her one last time, I wish I could tell her how sorry I am for this." I sigh, growing slightly depressed at the thought of losing her.

"You might have the opportunity to get back at the one who did this to you though. I am not one to promote violence, but I wouldn't stop you, if it is that important to you that is." Carlisle says blandly.

It was a tempting offer or suggestion, but I have started a new life, and I want nothing of it. I can't do it; I never was that kind of person. It was different if I was attacked, but I could never harm someone without provocation. I shake my head. It was irritating that Shaun wouldn't be punished for his actions.

"I understand. Trust me, I really do understand. I have been a surgeon for many years. It is a part of my personality that unless I was in imminent danger that I wouldn't harm anyone." Carlisle nods, patting my back.

I sniff the air, getting the feeling that something is off. What I smell is that of Shaun, feeling anger growing inside of me. I close my eyes and walk to the nearest door, opening it in one fluid motion. I drop to the forest ground below, and stare at Shaun and he glares at me.

"You scum. You didn't even attack a single human? You are far too soft, Alex. I can't believe how pathetic you are." Shaun hisses at me.

"Not pathetic, Shaun, it makes me strong. Stronger than you anyway. How did you find me?" I ask.

"I found you the same way you could tell I was outside the house. By scent." Shaun snarls, curling his upper lip so far that it touches his nose. "Don't make me laugh about that strength shit. Is that why your girlfriend confronted me instead of you? Is that why I found you up here so far from…"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, Melissa confronted you?" I ask.

"She confronted me outside of Seattle, and tore my arms off! That bitch is one of us! She went back to find you, I guess. Must have gone the wrong way." Shaun shouts.

I lunge at hit, and grab him by the neck, pinning him against the nearest tree.

"If you hurt a hair on her head, I swear, you won't survive a day once I find out." I hiss into his ear.

"I won't tell you anything more than I…" He starts.

I cut him off by slamming him into the tree, creating a crack in the tree and in his neck. He coughs for a moment and then flexes his arms. I rip his left arm off and toss it away from me, then slam him into the tree again. He glares at me, challengingly. He sets his right arm on me, and it, shortly after, finds a home next to the left. I slam him against the tree again.

"Did you harm her? Even as a vampire you must have a self-preservation instinct. Last you saw her, she was alive, right?" I hiss furiously in his ear.

"Guess I want death more than you'd expect." Shaun coughs.

Carlisle sets his hand on my shoulder; I didn't even hear him come up from behind me. That simple action draws me out of my fury, despite how simple the action was. Jasper is watching from above, and Emmett is standing behind Carlisle. I drop Shaun and take a few steps away.

"Thank you." I whisper in Carlisle's ear, to which he simply nods.

I start walking into the house as I hear Carlisle confront Shaun.

"Did you kill his friend?" Carlisle asks him calmly.

"No. He was right earlier. I did love her and still do. I simply could not do that to her. I still want him to pay for what happened to me." He snarls.

"We won't let you harm him. He is a part of our family now. Besides, is it not possible that your memory of how the events transpired is blurred and flawed?" Carlisle questions him, remaining calm.

"It is possible… I… I don't know… I can't see what happened exactly, not anymore. I can't recall the conversation, but I remember that he went one way and I went another. I encountered this one person in a dark cloak, and I found her enchanting. I followed her, like she asked, and she introduced me to some friends of hers, more people in cloaks and then three old men, who I learned later were vampires The one introduced himself as Aro, and said I had an innate gift that he could sense, and that he could draw it out, if I wanted to join them. They claimed to be a powerful group with worldwide influence. I couldn't refuse, I accepted, and Aro gave me a hug and then bit my shoulder. I remember nothing after that." Shaun curses.

"Ah," Carlisle muses.

"He saw Alex in my memories, and he saw something greater than me. He told me to bring Alex to him." He starts.

I turn and snarl at Shaun, and take a step towards him as I feel this calming aura blows over me and an arm across my chest. I stop and stand there, meditating internally.

"Shaun, I am going to fix you up and you are going to leave us. There are friends of ours up north, in Alaska. If you wish, you may go join them. Tell them that Carlisle sent you and they should give you a chance." Carlisle told him, lifting Shaun's arms to his shoulders. I turn and enter the house as Shaun runs back into the forest, as fast as he could

"Thank you." I say quietly to Carlisle as he walks back into the house.

"For what?" He asks me.

"For reminding me who I wanted to be, the kind of person I wanted to be. You snapped me out of that rage, and gave me that moment of sense that I didn't want to do what I was about to. So thank you." I say, properly thanking Carlisle for his intervention.

"You're a newborn, and I expected it to be difficult. You've done so well even in your first day under adverse conditions, it is almost expected that you would slip up like that today. You were surrounded by humans and ran; I am surprised that you didn't kill any of them. Humans that were feet from your grasp, and are still alive because you ran away from them." Carlisle praises me.


	8. The Volturi's Plan

**You should know the deal by now. Not owner of Twilight nor its characters.**

Chapter Eight (The Volturi's Plan)

Two days later.

(Felix's POV)

I am simply standing here, guarding my masters as I have for many of the past years, with the exception of when I go am sent to collect a troublesome vampire.

"Brothers, it has been a while since we heard from Shaun." Aro states cheerfully.

"So?" Caius asks.

"Aren't you wondering how much he has progressed in bringing Alexander to us?" Aro inquires.

"Ah, that is your reason for mentioning Shaun." Marcus sighs.

"Yes." Aro states, standing and beginning to pace on the marble floor of his Italian citadel. "Every time he has checked in, he said that he was working on it. Caius, I am surprised that you weren't stricter."

"We have more pressing matters to deal with Aro. He either won't be a threat or he will work for us. He isn't a problem at this point. So Shaun's failures, while annoying, aren't a setback." Caius states calmly, staring at Aro.

"Signor Aro, vi è stato uno sviluppo negli Stati Uniti. Un uomo di nome Alexander Girralo sembra essere stato ... si voltò. (Mister Aro, there has been a development in the United States. A man named Alexander Girralo seems to have been... turned.)" our Italian secretary calls out, through the door to our chambers.

"And now I am furious," Caius smiles. "I want that rat brought here and executed!" He shouts. "Felix, Jane, bring Shaun here as quickly as possible!"

"Caius…" Marcus starts.

"Don't you start you pretentious creature. You sit there in a depressed stupor, and hardly react to anything that requires action!" Caius spits at Marcus, standing and glaring at him

"Caius, there is no need for that kind of language toward one of us," Aro states.

"You have been all for defending the weak as of late Aro. You can't even pursue your goals since our embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Cullens eighty years ago. You both are weak." Caius spits, taking a step towards Aro.

I take a half step towards Caius, and stop.

"If you are so disgruntled with our actions, or lack thereof, you are free to leave us." Aro snarls at Caius.

"You would tear us apart? What happened to that dominating spirit of yours, Aro? You have grown complacent. Remember how we destroyed the Romanian coven. They were weak from their complacency. Do you wish that to happen to us?" Caius asks harshly.

"I would never let that happen to us." Aro shoots back.

"Well, you are doing exactly that by not taking the initiative, brother." Caius snarls.

Aro's eyes grow wide in realization.

"You are right. I have grown weak. I have lost my lust for domination and control. I will work to reclaim what I was," Aro states. "Felix, Jane, go fetch Shaun."

"Yes, Master." We reply, monotone.

(Alice's PoV)

I am working on a design for Alexander's house with Esme, while Edward and Jasper are taking him out hunting. I zone out as I tend to when I have a vision, and see Felix and Jane wandering through the area, having found a scent. They are looking for someone. They ask Carlisle if we had seen the person. He nods and points them in the direction he went. Alexander is standing at a window in the window they are heading, and is staring at them. Felix glares at Alex and asks Jane if he recognizes him. Jane simply stare and does nothing for a while, then she nods Felix back into the forest, telling him that they have a mission to complete first. They disappear from sight and the vision ends.

"Alice, what was it?" Esme asks.

"Felix and Jane were looking for someone in the area. They saw Alex, but weren't sure if they are looking for him, and they went off into the woods, I don't know if they come back yet, but I'll see it if they do." I answer dazed.

"Do you have any idea who they are looking for?" Rosalie asks from her chair across the room.

"No, I guess it might be Shaun, but I don't know." I respond, shaking my head.

"When can we expect them?" Esme asks eyes wide.

"In a day or two, it was very short notice." I sigh.

"Well, at least it isn't their entire guard." Bella notes.

"True. Esme, I think his house should be a bit larger, not much. Two floors, closer to the river." I smile softly, not worrying about the finer details, as they will come later if they are something I need to know.


	9. Meeting the Volturi

**I do not own Twilight nor the Characters associated with the Twilight Saga. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter Nine (Meeting the Volturi)

(Alex's POV)

It is now my fifth day as a vampire, and I can feel my throat itching already. Carlisle keeps telling me that it is part of being a newborn, so I have started to train myself to repress my urges to feed. I am sitting and watching a baseball game with Emmett, who is grinning widely next to me. Rose is off doing her hair somewhere with Alice. Edward and Bella were lying next to each other back in their cottage last I heard, and Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs still sound asleep. Carlisle and Esme are in the study, reading a random assortment of books. Jasper is researching something, I think having to do with the Civil War.

I am starting to think that everything is entering a rhythm, when a branch cracks outside and I spot Carlisle walking toward a door. I can't resist my curiosity, and walk toward a window near where Carlisle exits the house. I am up a floor from ground level and look down upon two people in cloaks walking towards Carlisle. They haven't said anything yet, but from their scents I can tell they are dangerous. Carlisle watches them approach and appears irritated.

"Why are you here Felix and Jane?" I hear him asking them, irritation creeping in on the edge of his voice.

"We are looking for a vampire named Shaun. He has been a nuisance to the Volturi and we heard that he may be in the area. Have you seen him?" One of the cloaked people responds, lowering her hood.

"I have, almost four days ago. I don't know where he went afterwards, but he went south from here last I saw." Carlisle answers plainly.

I watch the other cloaked vampire as he glances in the direction Carlisle told them to look for their target. I feel sorry for Shaun, but he deserves whatever he receives as punishment. Then the cloaked vampire casts his gaze upward, ending up on me. I can see his red eyes, and know that he hunts humans.

"Jane, didn't Aro mention that someone else that he was looking for was in the area?" The man asks his assistant.

"Yes," She answers him, glancing at me. "We have a mission however, and I will not take any blame for failing. Thank you for your time, Carlisle." Jane nods.

"No problem. I hope you capture him. He has been a pain to some of us as well." Carlisle responds, walking back inside.

Felix and Jane stand there for a moment and then begin running in the direction Carlisle told them that Shaun had gone. I know that these two are dangerous, and that I should avoid them at all costs. I am tense, but I walk back inside, and sit back on the couch.

"Damn Volturi." Emmett mutters, shaking his head lightly.

"What?"

"Those two are part of the Volturi guard." Emmett spits.

"What gifts do they have, if they are working with the Volturi?" I ask.

"Jane can cause immense pain in a single target. Purely a mental attack. Felix has no gift, just large and fast," Carlisle states as he walks by. "I'm not entirely sure that Shaun is the reason they are here in the first place."

"Then why?" Emmett asks.

"I have no idea. Felix seemed interested in Alex for a moment, but Jane hardly was interested. I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Carlisle answers.

"Wait. These Volturi make it sound like I should know how to fight and defend myself. Don't keep me in the dark." I say, nearly shouting.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Jasper muses. "However, it wouldn't make much of a difference. The Volturi are much more experienced in fighting. Only abilities can level the playing field against them."

"I how can I tell if I have an ability that would level the playing field?" I ask.

"It will develop over time. Some people never develop an ability. It's all about chance." Carlisle replies, biting his lip.

My brow furrows and I am deep in thought, wondering what my future holds.

"I'm never going to let the Volturi harm you. I would tear them to shreds and turn their abilities against them." I chuckle in a moment of hysteria. "They will regret trying to harm you so long as I live."

"I like him, Jasper." I hear Emmett chuckle.


	10. Driving Force

Chapter Ten (Driving Force)

(I do not own Twilight or anything related. This is for fun. Sorry for not posting in a while.)

I am out hunting for my third time since the start of my second life, being the seventh day of it. I can hear Emmett behind me to the right and Alice just behind me to the left. They volunteered to be my bodyguards on my hunting expedition, wanting to get some blood in their system since they weren't the only ones to need it. I pick up on a mountain lion up in a tree watching us approach quickly, and I begin making a beeline for it. It becomes a competition when I hear Emmett shift his course to catch it too. It makes things more interesting with him chasing the same prey as me. I can hear him right behind me now, and I know that I need to gain an advantage in order to beat him to the mountain lion.

As I search, I spot that the branches appear strong enough to support me. Testing the theory, I cup my hand and jump for a thick branch that is hanging low. My fortunes hold as I am propelled upward with nearly as much force carrying me forward as before I started my upward attempt. Mere seconds later, I can see Emmett in front of me on the ground level, but I am closer to the mountain lion. I reach forward to grab it at the same time that Emmett was, and I edge him out by seconds because it lunged at me. It sends me tumbling, but I have it in my arms.

I hiss at Emmett, and he walks off after a strong buck that we had sensed on the way. The mountain lion claws at my chest in a futile attempt to harm me. I respond by clamping down on its neck, and starting to drain it. I can feel its jaw trying to find a hold on my back to no avail. The warm liquid flows into my mouth, and the thrashing of the mountain lion grows weaker. I feel a moment of what would be ecstasy-like exhilaration, as I realize that I never need to harm a human to live. As the thrashing comes to an end, I release my prey, and smile, blood dripping down my chin.

I stand and wipe the blood up towards my lips, attempting to get as much of it in my mouth. I pause as I hear Emmett scaring a herd of deer in all directions. He is chasing one in my direction, and I am not thirsty at this moment, so I try to push it back towards Emmett as he comes into view along with the doe. Hissing at the doe causes it to trip just enough to allow Emmett to catch it in that moment. My red eyes glare into his deep black eyes for a moment before he buries his head in the doe's neck to feed. Alice comes up behind me, and I turn to face her, grinning. She smiles back, and peeks around me toward Emmett who has just finished feeding on the deer. He wipes his chin of the excess blood and stands up.

"Alright, we probably should get back to our house. Renesmee wanted to go shopping sometime soon. Emmett, Alex, I think Carlisle wanted your help with something. Also, we have to start hunting further out to keep from wiping out the entire local wildlife." Alice observes.

"Yes Mother," Emmett answers rolling his eyes at Alice, as he bolts into the forest back to the house.

"Alex, one more thing?" Alice pipes up before I follow Emmett.

"Yeah?"

"Give him a nice punch to the gut for me."

"Sure thing Alice," I chuckle as I bolt into the forest after Emmett.

I weave between the trees, slowly gaining ground on Emmett, when I sense someone following me, someone who is not Alice. Another vampire. I find myself twisting to intercept the vampire, preparing myself for a mental attack. What happens next surprises me greatly, as I had given up all hope of this ever happening. I find myself standing face to face with a vampire whose face is one I recognized even as a human. She is standing not even ten feet from me, and yet I can see her as clearly as though she was mere inches from me.

"Impossible." I gasp, reeling in shock at this.

"So is moving without a pulse, but here we are." She replies casually, walking slowly toward me.

"No, No, No! Who did this to you?" I ask taking a few steps toward her, pleading for her to tell me.

"This happened while you were still in elementary school, Alex dear. Come on, you know I won't hurt you.

I stagger forward, into her open arms, and embrace her as tightly as physically possible, until I feel her trying to pull me off. I loosen my embrace and whisper as if my throat were choked with tear, "I never expected to see you. I missed you so much baby. I missed you Melissa."

I hear branches rustling as I hear Emmett back track, making sure I was still following him.

"Whoa. Alex, mind introducing me to your friend?" He asked, surely smiling.

"Emmett, let me make this clear. She is mine." I warn him.

"Fair enough. Now who is she?" He asks more forward.

"Fine. Emmett, if you must know, this is the only person, other than you guys now, that I would put my trust in completely." I answer, pausing as I stare into her eyes.

"Name?" He asks, impatiently.

Melissa steps toward Emmett and sticks her hand out. "Hello, Emmett. It's good to see you again. My name is Melissa Marie Patel." She says, calmly.

"Oh my god, Oh my GOD! Are you that Melissa? The one that broke her arm in Michigan?" Emmett asks in surprise. "The one Carlisle fixed up in Ottawa?" He leaps back like he saw a ghost.

"So you remember me? Good to know. Hey Alex, why are you with the vegetarians?" Melissa asks curiously.

I cough. "Well, I am still an important person in the financial world. I plan on scheduling a press conference for a few months from now, after announcing the opening of a new office in the area. I want to keep a public face, and I will fake my own death in a few years, with a will leaving as much as I feel is proper to my previous family and the Cullens, including shares of the business. At that time I will part ways with the Cullens for a span of years, which I will spend in the wilderness. After that I will rejoin the Cullens as another adoptee." I strategize aloud.

"You are going to be a vegetarian? She asks incredulously.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it, remember Melissa?" Emmett responds with a glare.

"Melissa, come. "I plead, embracing her. "Come meet my family. I would love for you to join me."

She glances away and pulls away slightly, "I don't know, I never was a vegetarian. They might not accept me."

"Neither was Jasper, and look at him now." Emmett responds. "Come on Melissa."

She stands there thinking for about half a minute thinking. "Alright, I'll stand with you Alex. I do want to be with you, Alex, so I will give it a try."

"Thank you." I whisper into her ear, I take her hand and lead her to the Cullen's house.

"I've got another sister, someone else for Alice to harass." Emmett chuckles.

I roll my eyes as I lead Melissa past Emmett, toward the house.


	11. Melissa?

**Author's Note: I only own Alex and Melissa as they are the only Non-Canon Characters. Everything Else belongs to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven (Melissa?)

I as I walk back to the house I hear Alice dashing up behind me.

"Alex, what did you just do?" She asks, irritation clear in her voice. "Oh. Hi, Melissa, I'm…"

"Alice, I remember you." Melissa interrupts.

"Oh, well then… Alex what did you just do? Plans I have had in place for weeks now, all gone." Alice asks again.

"I made some plans for myself. I will tell the public that I have been found and am currently under observation by Doctor Carlisle and he is taking care of my recovery, and that I will not tell anyone my whereabouts for privacy reasons. I will open an office in the area in the next few months. Shouldn't be too hard to pull off. I'm sure that they were taking pictures, the changes on my exterior since they couldn't get inside of me. It is a matter of making it look like I am recovering from various injuries." I tell Alice calmly.

"I question your reasoning." Alice responds.

"I always do, but he has been successful." Melissa retorts to Alice.

"If it makes you feel any better, Alice, I will consult Carlisle before I make any actions of the sort." I respond hoping to undo whatever he messed up.

"He will agree to holding off on it for a while, even though he approves of it." Alice smiles, as her eye un-focus and refocus. "And I can go through with some of my plans if not all of them. You just got off the hook."

"Well, we were just heading back to the house to re-introduce Melissa since she seems to know you. Learn about her past, the real past this time please." I add, grinning at Melissa, as I lean in and kiss her.

Melissa rolls her red eyes, "Of course, now you have a reason to know it though. I would have turned you eventually, once you were a bit older though." She flips her blonde hair, and follows my lead.

As we walk up to our house, Carlisle is on the door step, staring at Melissa.

"Alex, who is that?" He asks glaring at Melissa.

"Carlisle, this is Melissa…"

"No it is not Alex. I ran into Melissa earlier today. The Melissa you know is sitting inside, waiting for you." He responds, staring at the Melissa I met.

I turn slowly to face her, and I see Melissa slowly disintegrating. I turn to the front step and at the doorway is the real Melissa with long, flowing brown hair which reaches halfway down her back.

"Melissa." I gasp, as the one I met in the woods collapses into dust. "I… I…"

"I know, it's fine my love." She whispers, jogging to my side, and embracing me tightly.

"That is impossible, Carlisle, we saw her too, we interacted with her. She knew us." Emmett responded glaring at the spot where the fake Melissa disappeared.

"It will take a bit of time, but Eleazar should be able to tell what happened." Carlisle nods, answering Emmett's unasked question. "Now come in, I'm sure you want to get caught up."

"Eleazar is coming?" Emmett asks.

"At the end of next week, Emmett." Alice answers as she glimpses the future. "There go my plans again." Alice whines.

Both Melissa and I chuckle as we proceed inside our home. Esme, and Jasper are waiting just inside the door for everyone to enter.

"So..." I start theatrically, "Does anyone want to take a guess about what that was out there?"

No takers. "So we are waiting for Eleazar then?"

Carlisle nods silently as I wrap my arm around Melissa's shoulder, the real Melissa.

* * *

**A/N: What could this mean for Alexander's Future? What could happen next? Who wants to take a swing at it? Short Chapter I know. It seemed like the right place to end considering what I have planned.**


	12. The Best Illusion

**I Do Not Own the Rights to the Twilight Saga, Nor any of its canon Characters. This a fan fiction.**

Chapter Twelve (The Best Illusion)

The week went by rather quickly as I placed a few phone calls, with Carlisle's consent. I have full command of my company back and I could even access my bank accounts. By the end of the week, even without Alice's help I made one hundred thousand dollars from the stock market. I hear Edward saying that he never saw someone so in tune with the stock market, not without Alice's ability. I smile and stand up, taking a break on Friday two hours before the Stock Exchange closes.

"Alex, Eleazar will be here in a few hours. I would prefer it if you would wait here at the house until he arrives, so we aren't hunting you down." Carlisle says in a barely commanding tone.

"I didn't plan on going anywhere today so…" I answer, walking toward Melissa who was sitting on the couch. I sit down next to her and she leans and rests her head on my shoulder, even though neither of us could sleep. Her eyes are beginning to dilute to the hazel they will be in a few months.

"Speaking of, Carlisle. Who will be picking our friend up?" Jasper asks, as he climbs the stairs from the basement.

"I will pick him up, Jasper." Carlisle sighs. "I would be able to explain it better, I believe. Keep an eye on Alex."

"I told you I have no plans so I would be going nowhere anyway." I remind Carlisle.

"I do however," Jacob says bounding down the stairs with Renesmee close behind. "Two hours?"

"Yes. Where are you going?" Carlisle asked.

"Down to La Push for a while to see if anyone I remember is still around," Jacob smiles.

"I'm going with to keep him company," Renesmee adds.

"Well, be back in about two hours because at least Eleazar if not the entire Denali family will be down here."

"Didn't Kate and Garrett get married since we last saw them?" Bella asks, walking in from the back door.

"They did. When was the wedding Carlisle?" Edward asks, as he follows Bella in.

"Forty-three years ago tomorrow." Carlisle answers, "Why did all of you come in here now?"

"To harass us, isn't it obvious Carlisle?" I sigh.

He simply sighs and walks out of the house and starts the car, pulling away. As he does, the entire room bursts into laughter, as if they were playing a prank on Carlisle. I grin, and stand.

"Hey guys, who want to place bets on his ability? Alice, sorry but you are excluded." Emmett hollers from the basement.

"Shield."

"Sword."

"Illusion." (What is conjured isn't real, without a true physical form, nor is it in and of itself offensive or defensive.)

"Sword."

"Unknown."

"What in the world are you talking about?" I ask.

"Unknown, Emmett?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, it was unlike anything I ever saw. I say it would fall under Illusion mostly, but I watched Alex hugging her. If that were a normal illusion, he would have walked right through her. So yeah, I'd say that it may be a new category all together." Emmett answers.

"What are you talking about?" I ask louder.

Alice jumps in, since no one else would say anything, "Your ability type. Edward and I are psychics. Jasper is an empath. Bella is a shield. They are taking bets on what your ability type is. Speaking of, bets start at ten a person."

"Wait. Emmett, did you just say something logical?" Rosalie asks him.

"Yes it is rare…" He starts with a sigh.

"Rare? We never thought we'd hear something intelligent from you ever." Edward interrupts jokingly.

"Hah ha, very funny Edward, I was just paying attention and thought this through."

"Wait, Ten dollars for the bet?"

"No, Ten thousand dollar minimum per person." Alice answers

"Okay, so Alex how did you do it?" Jacob asks me as he sits just inside the door with Renesmee on his lap.

"I don't… I don't remember trying to do anything. I remember wanting to see Melissa badly. You don't think that perhaps my desire for her to be there created the illusion, do you?"

Edward looked at me and shook his head smiling.

"_No, that can't be it. There has to be another reason._" He says sarcastically.

"From what I understand Bella kicked Emmett's ass for messing with her. I am not much 'older' than she was when she did that." I threaten hollowly. "So shall I attempt to practice this gift?"

I walk to an old family picture of Bella and a man who appears to be in his forties. This was after Renesmee was born, from the date on the picture. Two thousand and seven?

"Bella, who is this man? The one in the picture with you and Renesmee," I say quietly.

Bella walks over, smiling softly. "He was my father. He died in two thousand ten, a few months after we left. I wish I could see him again. He was a great man. His name was Charlie"

"I kind of wish I could have met him." I sigh, and start to focus on my 'ability.'

The doorbell rings just then.

**A/N: Who in the world could that be? Maybe a surprise visit by someone who should be dead? Perhaps an old friend in need? Tell me who you think it is! ****I want feedback!**


	13. Reunion

**I Do Not Own the Rights to the Twilight Saga, Nor any of its canon Characters. This is a fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Reunion

Renesmee, who is closest to the door, opens it. To her surprise, there in front of her is indeed Charlie, smiling, with hazel eyes. He appears no older than Forty-six.

"Wow Alex that is an impressive illusion." Renesmee notes, "You got the eye color wrong though. They are supposed to be brown, like mine."

"Who in the world is Alex?" Charlie asks Renesmee.

"Mr. Swan? Who did this to you?" Edward asks surprised sprinting over to him.

"Hah ha, Edward, Alex, thank you. You can let go of the illusion now." Bella told me, smiling.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, but I am not doing that. He isn't an illusion." I gasp. "He is really here."

Bella and the others jaws are hanging well below where they should be. I stand up and I stare into his eyes. I begin to walk over.

"I am one of the Cullen's newest family members, as you might be able to tell. My name is Alexander Girralo. You must be Charlie…Swan I believe." I introduce myself, extending my hand in a kind of peace offering. "The reason they don't think you are here is because my ability allows me to create illusion of such detail that one could walk up to it, touch it, and believe it was real. If you have anything I wouldn't know to prove it is you that might help."

"Well here is one. Hey Bella, that need to know basis we had way back when. I don't think it applies anymore. I got pretty much the whole story now. Glad that Seth and Leah sort of tamed the beast in me. They had me hunting animals ever since, and once they knew I was under control, I moved, onto the Rez of all places. I was the last one Billy saw before he passed on. He said something along the lines of 'like father, like daughter.'" He says in his worn and tired voice.

I could tell he was hurting from the loss of his friend. I could understand that kind of pain. I watch as Bella jogs over and hugs her father.

"Don't worry about it Dad. He must have lived a full and happy life." She says comfortingly.

"Bella, you truly are beautiful. You are what, ninety-nine now?" He asks jokingly.

"Yeah, something like that."

Just then Esme comes in from the forest and is surprised by seeing Charlie.

"Long story Esme. I'll tell it when Carlisle gets back."

"He went to pick up Eleazar, and possibly the other Denali's." I inform Esme.

"Jacob, your nephew would like to meet you. He is the new Alpha of the Quileute pack and I must tell you, he is impressive. He and Seth are the best of friends. I have got to say, I am surprised how well," Charlie smiles walking over to Jacob as an old friend.

"My nephew? I've been gone longer than I thought." Jacob responds shaking his head. "Well it's good to see you Charlie. Are you going back to the Rez?"

"I am planning on it, later though. They consider me a part of the family, despite the fact that I am a vampire. I am surprised still that my head is still attached, Jacob. Oh and Bella…" Charlie coughs awkwardly. "You kind of have a half-sister from Sue and me… An immortal half-sister at that, so try not to eat her. Sue would like to see you again as well for old times' sake."

***A/N: If you can honestly say you saw that twist I congratulate you. Sorry for it not being what you expected.***

"Is it just me, or is our family getting larger by the second?" Emmett asks.

"Oh it is getting larger, in fact we added a whole three just now Emmett." Jasper answers.

We, and by we, I mean Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee; spend the last hour and a half before the arrival of Eleazar, catching up with Charlie. The various happenings where we have been these past few years. He was recalling everything since his transformation with the same flawless detail that any of us would. Charlie was actually at the inauguration of President Leon H. Kennedy, a descendant of President John F. Kennedy. He also met President Leon Kennedy's father, Washington State Senator Leon S. Kennedy.

***Not a very covert cameo, still a Fan-Fic, don't sue me Capcom.***

He was finishing up just as Carlisle walked through the door with the Denalis.

"Charlie. This is certainly a surprise." Carlisle starts.

"Yeah, but that is certainly beyond the point. The point is I am here now. I assume this is the reason for the public story."

"Yes. Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Charlie, these are our friends from Alaska, the Denalis. This is Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett, Kate and Tanya. Denalis, this is Charlie, Bella's biological father. Most of you may remember him from Edward and Bella's wedding."

"Yes, I remember him quite well. Ah… There, you!" Eleazar exclaims pointing directly at me. "Come here, so I can be sure I'm reading you and your ability."

I stand up cautiously, the slight color change in my eyes becoming visible. I walk over to Eleazar careful not to move too fast or too slow, as not to appear to be a threat. I stand a few feet in front of him.

"Kate, Tanya, Garrett, Carmen. Why don't you go out and relax for a bit while I talk to Alex here." Eleazar suggests.

Eleazar leads me outside, and I hear the others begin to talk, to catch up on past events. He examines me and stares intently at me.

"You are a newborn. No more than a month old, correct?" He asks me, his hazel eyes glaring into my red.

"If you are talking about this second life, then yes. About two weeks now."

"You started your diet on day one?" He inquires.

"I had to bust a sixth floor window open to avoid human casualties, but yes. I have not drunk a drop of human blood."

"Impressive. A day one newborn, running away from block after block of humans and human blood, it must have been very difficult. Bella did something similar, even though it was only one small group of humans she ran from."

"It was difficult, but now, this may just be my arrogance speaking, I think I could run through New York City without incident."

Eleazar laughs, "That would an impressive feat for even an aged vampire like me. Now, could you show me what you saw in the woods that day, the illusion?"

I focus hard on the feeling of loss. It wasn't difficult because I now had a limited amount of time with my family. My mother's form coalesces from the dust and dirt. Her five foot nine frame, her forty-eight year old face, her deep blue eyes. Her long black hair was tied into a pony-tail. The scar the back of her right hand. As the last detail fell into place, the air feels crisp and clean. She gasps and Eleazar touches the clothes on her being, her skin, sniff and listens to the faint pseudo-heartbeat that she had.

"Very good Alex, I just wanted to see for myself what everyone was talking about. Your ability is clearly an illusion, but it is so impressive that if I didn't see you create her like that, I would have thought she was human."

"Thank you." I shiver slightly as the figure of my mother smiles, returning to dust.

"Pay up," I hear Edward chuckling from inside the house.

I simply laugh as Eleazar and I head back, while I explain what that was about.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me. Do you want to bite my head off? Or do you think this was a twist the right direction? So honestly, who predicted the mentioning of potentially two more OCs?**


	14. Charlie's Story

**I Do Not Own the Rights to the Twilight Saga, Nor any of its canon Characters. This is a fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Charlie's Story

"Well now that we are all here," Charlie starts as Eleazar and I walk in the door, "I think it is time to tell my story of how I became one of you."

"It was two months after you left Forks. I was lying in bed next to Sue. The doorbell rang, and even though it was only six in the afternoon, I rarely had visitors after you all left. Still I answered the door, and standing there was a pale man, about six foot two. He had black hair that reached to his shoulders, and red eyes. His hair was rugged and his beard and clothing made him look like he had been in the wild for years. I should have figured that something was wrong when I saw him, but I still decided to talk to him. He was overly paranoid, glancing around like he was being followed. He said he came to apologize to Carlisle, for leaving when he did. He then guessed that I was Bella's father." He sighs.

"Can any of you tell me how he may have known that?" He then asks.

Bella is the one to speak up.

"It is possible he followed my scent to your house, but left you alone those times. Did he tell you his name?"

"Not at first. He told me that it was within his power to allow me to see you again, if I wanted. He said that if I said yes he would explain what truly was happening, and he would have to, that there would be no going back. I can't say that I wasn't curious."

"You willingly accepted it?" Carlisle questions.

"I did because I would do anything to see Bella again. Can't entirely say that I regret my decision. He told me everything. He told me his name once I said yes. Alistair, he said. He was about six hundred and ninety years old, with a perpetual age of about twenty. I was told about how my skin would become as hard as, if not harder than, diamond. He told me about the thirst. He told me everything but the fact that we sparkle in the sunlight. He did tell me to avoid it because it would give our kind away. He told me why I wasn't allowed up by your place that one year. To be honest, I probably could have done without that bit, but whatever."

"Sorry Charlie for not telling you while Nessie and I were over. It was for your own safety. You mentioned Seth and Leah, are they still around?" Jacob's voice shakes slightly, recalling his friends.

"They are still around. Leah is happy, she has been for the past five decades. Seth is keeping Sue and I and Sarah company while we live peacefully with the wolves on the reservation. I cannot thank Seth, Leah and Sue enough for what they did when the change finished. They protected me when Sam and the others were distrustful enough to try to kill me."

I listen in awe at the fortune he had while he struggled to hold onto his humanity. The same struggle I am now facing myself. I smile, and sit down quietly.

"I got my thirst under control quickly. A matter of months before Sam was able to say I was not a threat to the pack. It was easy to convince him. I have an ability of my own. I can both read minds, and project my thoughts if I wish to."

"Great, two mind readers. No more fun in this house." Emmett groans.

"Don't worry Emmett, I am going to go on a trip with Sue soon for our eightieth anniversary. Sarah wants to meet her niece." Charlie says glancing at Renesmee. "So she will be coming in a few weeks to live with you for a while."

"Really? That will be nice to meet the sister I never knew I had," Bella smiles.

"As will Jacob's nephew, Billy," Charlie groans tiredly.

Edward bursts out laughing at this point. Everyone but Charlie stares at Edward like he lost his mind after nearly two hundred years.

"Charlie, I am beginning to think it runs in the family." Edward laughs.

"I do too." He groans, "How have you not torn his head off," He adds, nodding at Jacob.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Jacob asks loudly.

"I understood what they meant to each other." Edward answers Charlie, and then turning to Jacob, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough my son-in-law."

"Son-in-law, somehow I am not surprised." Charlie sighs.

"The rest of us are kind of lost, anyone want to fill us in?" I ask more loudly than Jacob asked his question.

"Oh it is great Alex; you have no idea what you are missing out on. But you will find out soon enough like everyone else. I think I will keep it as a secret between Charlie and me for now." Edward grins as he gets his laughter under control.

"Anyway… Oh crap, I have to get back to Sue, I promised to be back a minute or two ago. Jake, I'll make sure Seth and Leah know you are back in town. They want to see you again too." And with that he stands up and leaves.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you can put two and two together regarding Sarah and Billy. Looks like the Volturi are a bit pissed about being put to the sidelines, maybe I'll take over one of them next chapter. Not much action on Alex's part, but all this is necessary. Please leave a review and in the words of FPSRussia (Youtube) "Have Nice Day."**


	15. Blood of the Volturi

**I Do Not Own the Rights to the Twilight Saga, Nor any of its canon Characters. This is a fan fiction.**

**This question was asked by StyHorPayLikLin-Babe a few chapters back. I am sorry I didn't respond sooner.**

**Q: Why is Alexander so proper!? Not hating, I am merely curious.**

**A: Alexander is proper because it was how he was raised. It is what I strive to be, and certain characters will reflect that aspect of my personality. Shaun represents a darker side to me, the rejected and scorned but hopeful side. **

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Blood of the Volturi

(Shaun's PoV)

"Ah. Let me go you demon spawn." I growl at Felix who drags me into the chambers of the Volturi.

"Alright," He growls tossing me to the floor in front of Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

I feel the weight of their gaze on the back of my head, and it is crippling. Oh wait, the crippling came from Felix tearing my legs off. I grunt as pick my head up to gaze at the Volturi leaders. Caius's face shows his undeniable anger towards my failure.

Aro walks down from his throne toward me.

"Felix, give him his legs back."

At that moment the legs strike my back, probably at speeds close to Mach one. I lick the stump where the break was. By coating the wound with fresh venom, I allow myself to reattach the leg. I press and hold my right leg to the stump. The wound tingles for a minute while the venom reconnects the damaged areas. I repeat the process with my left leg. I slowly and cautiously stand and face Aro, head held low in a submissive way, against my nature.

"Shaun Volturi, what happened my friend? How did Alexander escape? Show me." Aro commands, extending his hand.

I am hesitant, until Jane applies the full force of her ability, causing me to collapse to the ground.

"Okay, okay!" I yell through the pain.

I reach up and place my hand in Aro's, and I watch and feel the memories he is scanning through. He watches as I let my need for revenge takes over again. He watches as I let it turn my best friend into a vampire, as it back fired terribly. And then when I went to collect my charge as I calmed, he escaped my grasp and fled to the Cullens.

"At least we know where he is, even if their coven has increased in size." Aro notes.

He continues sifting through my memories, as I am sent fleeing in shame from the Cullen Residence. How I scan the Quileute Reservation, and how I notice the large amount of shape-shifter wolves, sixteen that belonged to the pack that chased me off their lands. I also noticed two other vampires and a half-vampire child among the pack. A total of thirty one combine vampires and 'werewolves' in Forks, Washington.

"We should have trained you more, to let the past influence your decisions less. Alas we did not anticipate your sudden surge of emotions, and that part was our fault as you are still young in this second life." Aro sighs as he pulls his hand away from mine.

"I was trying to think of a way to drive a wedge between Alex and the Cullens when I was taken, my lord. I am close to figuring out a way to do just that. Please I can do this; I can still bring him to you, Lord Aro.

"You know where I stand, Aro." Caius hisses through his teeth.

"I know Caius, I know. Yet I believe he is correct and we may still have some use for him. He eluded a group of sixteen wolves on the way out. I wonder, maybe your ability involves avoiding danger without fail if he isn't seeking danger. You have one more chance because I am in a good mood since you brought me something useful."

"Useful? Aro, you are still as soft and weak as ever."

"I agree with him Caius, this information is useful. Thirty-one trained immortals can pose a threat to us, it is useful information." Marcus drones.

"He still…"

"We will not go against two votes, Master Caius," Alec says, threatening the entire guard if they sided with Caius. "If Master Marcus had said otherwise I would be more than happy to tear him into pieces for you."

"Thank you, Alec," Aro smiles.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Felix, escort him to Eleazar. He should be in Denali, Alaska. I wonder if Shaun here really does have such ability," Aro orders. "Not right now though, tomorrow. Heidi should be back with our meal anytime now."

As if on cue Heidi opened the doors to the chambers and we are greeted by a group of tourists. I stare at the group as the door closes behind them. If I were human, I would be disgusted by the actions that were about to take place, no I'd be dead.

Aro walks up to the crowd and shakes their hand, scanning for abilities that could aid him. He stops in front of his one girl of about sixteen, fair looking, and blinks, his hand never leaving hers.

"Jane, could you try something?" Aro asks excitedly.

"Of course," She answers, glaring at the girl.

We wait for what seems like minutes, and nothing.

"Fascinating. What is your name child?" He asks, calmly.

"Allison. What is yours?"

"Aro is the name I have gone by for years, and is as good as any. Would you like a special tour of the castle, to parts that we don't normally open to the public?"

I listen as Felix laughs too quietly for the humans to hear. The girl nods and Alec leads her away, while Aro continues to scan the crowd. Having found no other of significant talent, he nods approvingly and we all collapse in on the group, latching onto their necks as they scream and drain them of their precious life source, their blood. One by one the tourists collapse to the floor dead, all but one who is sitting weakly at the edge of the group, near death, but refusing to die. She is appears to be about twenty two years old. I walk toward her slowly.

"So… What is going to…Happen to Allison?" She pants weakly.

"I do not know. She will probably become one of us. Why do you care?" I answer as I crouch down in front of her.

"She is… my sister. Why does it… feel like I am… burning?" She asks gasping for air.

I stand and lift her up. "You are undergoing the same change your sister should be. Master Aro, please allow me to spare this one." I plead.

I can hear Aro sigh. "For her sister's sake more so than yours, you can let her live."

"Thank you. I will take you to your room, and we will wait for your sister to join us." I nod as I leave the room with Aro's permission.

"We have finally gotten back on even footing with the Cullens, but you are still weak on the inside Aro," Caius laughs, his voice fading as I climb the stairs of the castle.

"It is one more way to assure his and her loyalty, so it is a decision I am comfortable with making. She will be a guard to the wives, when she is not with Shaun here." Aro says his voice barely more than a whisper as I enter a room with the woman in my arms. My eyes have become a bright red as blood from my feast flows through my system. I gently lay her down and seal her wounds with my venom, sealing the wounds, preventing her from bleeding out. Her eyes flutter weakly as she enters her final sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Perhaps new ideas will flow now that I gave the Volturi their chapter in the spotlight. Leave a review please. The more reviews I get, the more I will work on the next chapter. Have a nice day my friends. **


	16. Family Ties

**I Do Not Own the Rights to the Twilight Saga, Nor any of its canon Characters. This is a fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Family Ties

(Alex's PoV)

It has been three weeks since I met the Denali Family, three weeks since I met Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Charlie and Sue are hours away from leaving for their anniversary trip and Bella's half-sister and Jacob's nephew are preparing to join us for a week and a half while they are gone. They want to meet their family; otherwise they had no real reason to join us here. I have smiled and laughed, and I have fed. My eyes were finally starting to become more hazel than red.

I sigh as Melissa and I wait with Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Jacob for the other four to return from a hunting trip. We are doing various things around the house. Jacob and I are on the Internet preparing for Christmas, Jasper and Emmett are playing some old war game, Call of Duty: Black Ops Two, having finished playing Battlefield Three. Melissa was helping Bella with her hair and Edward was playing a Chess match against Carlisle, completely unfair if Bella weren't guarding Carlisle's thoughts. It almost seems like they have been gone too long to be hunting.

Just then as we were about to get a search party going, and by we, I mean I, Alice and the others walk through the door. I breathe a sigh of relief and I hear Edward chuckle as Alice slips behind me, and Esme behind Melissa and blindfolds us.

"Don't worry, you two are going to be thankful soon enough." Alice says.

"They aren't going to kill you, Renesmee likes you two a lot. She wouldn't allow it." Edward chuckles more.

"Thanks for the reassurance Edward." Melissa groans.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough child." Esme says comfortingly.

At the same time, certain woodsy scents begin to fill my nose. That of freshly cut pine, and moss, and water lilies, I can smell more than just that though. I smell the odor of granite and marble and roses and perfume for Melissa.

"Can any of you guess?" Esme asks quietly.

"I could, but I won't." I reply, shaking my head while trying not to laugh.

"You're no fun at all." Alice pouts.

Melissa and I laugh at this as Esme pull off the blindfolds. There before us is a scale version of the main house. It is two stories tall, whereas the main house is three. It is less luxurious, but it is perfect. It is more than enough for the two of us, and perhaps some company on occasion, if it is needed for that purpose. I imagined that with the exception of a few rooms missing, it would be similar to the main house on the inside as well as the out.

"I figured you would have some company members over, for an occasional party to celebrate good fortune. " Alice smiles

"It's perfect." Melissa gasps before I could say a word.

"I have no idea how to thank you." I smile, hugging Alice.

"You can start by trying not to squeeze me into dust." She gasps as I release her, "Second, you can get back to the main house in an hour and a half. That is when Sarah and Billy will get here, well shortly before that anyway. How does that work?"

"Deal." I laugh, shaking her hand.

Esme slips Melissa the key, after which Melissa pulls me away from Alice. The two laugh as I am practically being dragged into the house.

"Shut up." I shout jokingly as they disappear from sight.

I roll my eyes and turn to Melissa, who is already wandering the house. I sigh and smile, as I follow her. As I expected, some of the rooms were missing from the house, but otherwise everything is as it should be in a scale model. I admire the craftsman ship in the design of the house. It makes me smile in joy as I explore the remainder of the house, eventually stumbling upon the wardrobe which is connected to our room. It takes ups easily one eighth of the second floor, which is completely unnecessary, yet it is too obvious by this point whose idea it was.

"Alice." We groan in unison at her name.

As we finish up taking in the sights that the house has, we notice we have at least forty minutes left to ourselves. We smile as decide that the bed could use some breaking in. That lasts all of thirty five minutes until we pick out new clothes from the wardrobe. When Melissa deems that what I have picked is suitable for the situation, we leave for the main house. We reach the back door and enter, only to be stopped by Emmett.

"So is the house still intact?"

"Shut it Emmett, or else I'll conjure up an army."

"Quiet, I hear their car coming up the driveway," Alice smiles.

Just as she says that I notice it as well. Melissa and I walk upstairs to meet Bella's half-sister and her boyfriend. The doorbell rings and Carlisle opens the door expectantly. Standing at the open door is a beautiful woman of five foot eight, who appears to be eighteen, with deep blue eyes and long straight brown hair. Her skin is a few shades darker than Renesmee's, and has the same light shimmer that Renesmee does. Standing a few feet behind her is Billy Lahote, a man standing six foot four and appears to be twenty-five years old, with short dark hair and the same skin tone as Jacob. His eyes are a deep emerald green.

"Billy?" I ask pushing my way towards him. "Billy Lahote?"

"Yeah?" He asks still somewhat oblivious.

"Do you remember me? At all Billy?" I ask excited.

"Wait a minute. No, that can't be right."

"You two know each other?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah love, I do know him," Billy smiles.

"And I know him," I smile.

"We co-founded the company that our resident stock genius here built up." Billy reaches in for a quick hug.

I oblige, and give him the quick bro hug. "How have you been?" It feels like my ties to this family have grown stronger every day.

* * *

(Shaun's PoV)

They are going to use Rebecca to force mine and Allison's cooperation, and have no problems with it. I will not put Rebecca in harm's way, I will keep her safe. The only chance we have to escape is right after Rebecca and Allison are done with the transformation ad then to convince Aro to have the three of us examined by Eleazar for our abilities. My mind is working at a speed that would compare to a car going seven hundred and forty eight miles a minute. Okay maybe a bit of an exaggeration, but not by much.

Rebecca woke up quicker than most and after she admires the job I did cleaning the blood from her scarlet hair in combination with her bright red eyes, I take her to her sister's room to watch the ending hours of the transformation. Allison's body temperature drops significantly as the venom burns its way through the last human parts of her system. Her heart rate skyrockets seemingly in proportion to the decrease in temperature. Then her heart stutters twice and goes silent. Allison's bronze colored hair bounces into light curls as she sits up. It is sickening that Aro and Caius would do such a thing to these two beautiful women. As I sit there with Rebecca, I feel this sickening sensation grow, my ties with this family growing weaker by the second.

* * *

**Well here is the last chapter for the month of November. I regret nothing that has happened this month. I enjoyed having fans and observers to my story. It gives me something to do when I am not editing a friend's story. Well, anyway. Post a review if you would be so kind and have a nice day/night/w/e.**


	17. Truth of the World

**Author's Note: I have changed my pen name to R.S. Karazura because this is a name whereas Karazuran Prophet is more of a title. I feel that names are easier to connect with than titles. The R.S. stands for Reno Silas so no one has to ask if you were.**

Chapter Seventeen: Truth of the World

(Rebecca's PoV. Same time as Shaun's part of Chapter 16 and beyond)

It has been three days since I watched the tour group I was with being devoured by vampires. It has been three days since I started burning internally, since my sister was singled out for her ability, one that no one knew about. I had watched as Shaun carried me carefully to a room where he set me down to finish the transformation. He whispered things in my ears as I burned, apologizing, and caring, careful word, and his cold hands resting on my stomach. As I feel the burning come to an end, I also feel my heart stutter, and then stop. I open my eyes quickly in panic, to see Shaun with beautiful and somehow comforting blood red eyes. My left hand slowly makes it way to my throat to attempt to snuff out the fire in my throat.

Shaun pulls my hand away from my throat and his hand feel almost warm to me. My memories of him from while I was still human seem flawed and blurry, the same with my sister. I can vaguely remember the cause for my immortality, the reason I am with him. My eyes slide past his to my surroundings. Everything seems so vivid now, the details that I have been missing for all of my life. My free hand makes it way to my mouth as I gasp is surprise at the sights I have missed. Shaun smiles at me, and I smile back at him. Why do I feel this way when I have hardly had a chance to get to know him?

I glance over my body and stare at how perfect my body looks now compared to when I was human. I was already fully dressed somehow, but with how beautiful the dress is I hardly care. I play with my clean scarlet colored hair, and walk to a mirror, gasping again at my bright blood red eyes. My hand reaches up for them, but is stopped by Shaun, who knows that I would like to see Allison, my sister. He leads me to her quietly as I prepare to ask how he knew before I even knew. He couldn't have seen me asking it in the near future, could he?

"How did you know to take me to see Allison?" I ask, gasping as I hear my voice, a beautiful soprano voice.

"I knew because I figured you would be concerned for her as her older sister. I would do the same for my family without hesitation even though they are still human, because I still care for them." He sighs in a tired tone.

"Aren't these…the other… vampires? Aren't they your family?" I ask confused.

"No, no chance." He growls, making me jump. "They are pretty much as far from family as they get. They are the ruling family and I am more of a slave to them. I would like nothing more than to leave and be as far from them as possible."

"Then why don't you? Why not leave and never look back?" I ask, jerking him to a stop.

"I have my reasons; however I am not in any position to reveal them. What about your sister? She has something they want and will try to use her. Her ability. They want her for her powerful ability."

"What? How dare they do…"

"They can and would get away with it all because of the range of other supernatural gifts that they have already. The Volturi won't let her go easily. Let's go, if you want to be there when your sister wakes up."

His point has been made, the Volturi wanted my sister and I would have to fight to get her back. I continue to follow Shaun toward my sister's room, knowing that once we were there I could watch her awaken. As we walked I could hear someone behind us, the light casual tapping of feet following us.

Shaun turns around, and stops.

"Ugh." I grunt as I walk into his body. I turn to see who he is confronting.

"Jane, is there any particular reason you are following us?" He asks as the tapping of feet stops.

"I was sent to check up on Allison Volturi, your new sister. So I wasn't following you. We merely have the same destination." Jane smiles a cold and sadistic smile.

I feel an oddly cold chill wash over me before her smile disappears replaced by a scowl.

"If you would check up on Allison for me I may actually appreciate it. I must report something unusual to Aro," Jane says walking away.

"Let's go," Shaun whispers as he pushes me toward Allison's room once more. "I will tell you more about our kind when she wakes up."

I smile slightly as I follow Shaun to Allison's room, feeling thankful when we reach the door without any further interruptions. Shaun nods to me and I open the door and slowly walk inside. There my sister is lying unconscious, wearing a darker version of the same dress I do, as the venom burns through the last of the human parts of her system. I set my hands on her hands, smiling as her skin becomes slowly paler, cooler as the venom exits her system. Her hair even appears to be improved, once a dull bronze, but now bright and clean, almost like metal. Her heart rate begins to skyrocket audibly, and her skin becomes as pale as mine and Shaun's.

I glance at Shaun, concerned, but he just stares at Allison. As my gaze returns to my sister, I listen to her heart stutter twice before stopping as mine did what was probably hours earlier now. Her eyelids flutter slightly, and then burst open like mine did. Her irises are the same red as mine are. She gasps, probably taking in the details I had done earlier. I smile as she sits ups slowly, her beautiful bronze hair falling into her normal light curls. Her eyes fall on me, and a wide grin falls on my face. After a moment of staring at me, and my eyes, she embraces me tightly.

"I was so scared Becca. Where were you?" She asks, gasping as she hears her new alto voice.

Shaun simply sits there watching us.

"I was never far away; I would never leave my own sister willingly." I whisper in her ear.

Shaun stands up, and walks over to us.

"I think by now, you may know what we are. It is time you learned the whole truth though, something we have been struggling to keep secret." He starts.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Allison asks harshly.

"He is my friend Allison. His name is Shaun."

"Yes. As I was saying, it is time that you two learned the truth about this world, one you may have begun piecing together already." He sighs. "We are a supernatural race known in modern day terms as vampires. Most of us drink human blood, while a few of us have chosen to consume only animal blood. As many legends suggest, we are indeed immortal, and we never change physically from the point we are turned. There are laws for vampires, well one really which the others revolve around. Above all else, we must keep the existence of our race a secret." He starts, memories flashing behind his eyes, invisible to anyone else.

"There are two other laws which came about as a result of this. Young children absolutely cannot be turned into vampires. They are incapable of learning and are a threat to our secrecy. The rulers of our world, the Volturi, have deemed the earliest age that a human can be turned and keep the secret is between twelve and fourteen. The other law is that any new vampires turned by one of us, must be taught to keep the secret."

"How would we not keep the secret?" Allison asks.

Almost immediately I knew the answer.

"Sunlight." I gasp.

"Yes, but not because we burn like a torch. We shimmer like diamonds and it is the most annoying thing. Another way you could blow our cover would be to feed in public. Awfully traumatic for anyone to watch it that isn't a vampire."

"Why are we here then?" I ask quietly.

"Because the Volturi believe you have supernatural abilities, abilities beyond our enhanced strength, speed and toughness." Shaun groans. "Though I don't think many would want to be here if given a choice."

"What do you mean if given a choice?"

"Shaun doesn't want to be here, Allison."

"And it could be quite dangerous to you two if you stay here. I plan on running from Volterra. Come with me. We could flee before the Volturi can bind us to them permanently." He says so quietly only we could hear him.

"They can do that?" Allison and I gasp.

"Yes, and they use that to keep so many of the vampires here. It is terrible and I want to leave as soon as possible. The two of you can come with me and I can teach you how to live under the radar, but we need to leave quickly so that we have a head start on the guard, who will almost certainly give chase to us."

"There is no way I am going to let myself be used," Allison almost snarls.

"I will follow you and Allison to the ends of the earth. I'm in." I smile.

'How is he so comforting to me? How has he won me over so easily?' I think in my head

"Thank you." He whispers.

'Where will we go?'

* * *

**Please review so I can further improve my writing. This actually does help progress the story even though it doesn't follow Alex. The more reviews I get the sooner I will put up Chapter eighteen. Have a good day my friends. **


	18. Firestorm

**I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or any of the Canon Characters. That does mean I can't wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Firestorm

(Alex's PoV)

We are sitting in the living room of the main house. Billy and Sarah arrived three hours ago and have settled down in the house Melissa and I own. Carlisle is flipping through the channels on the television, and Esme is cooking for Renesmee, Jacob, Billy and Sarah who are sitting at the table. Alice, Edward, Emmett and Bella are doing their online shopping for Christmas while Jasper, Rosalie, Melissa and I are playing Texas Hold 'em. Carlisle is about to put on a movie when a wolf howls just outside the house. Jacob stands up, as does Billy and Sarah.

"Seth!" All three shout at once.

Jacob dashes for the door, and open it as Seth jogs up to it as youthful and full of vitality as I had heard he had before the almost battle between the Cullens and the Volturi. His face is distorted, however, by disappointment and concern.

"Carlisle put on CNN. You have to have to hear what is on." Seth commands, something obviously bothering him.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Jacob and Billy ask simultaneously.

Just then Carlisle flips the channel to CNN.

"We are coming to you, live from Volterra, in the Italian province of Tuscany, and if you are just tuning in, the castle that Volterra houses is currently burning for unknown reasons. Three individuals, two women and a man were seen leaving the castle shortly before the blaze was spotted. Shortly after that a number of other individuals were seen leaving the castle, clearly irritated. Half of them have since disappeared, possibly looking for the three who had fled earlier. The others are sitting nearby watching the building burn, anger still clear on their face. The blaze was spotted first an hour ago, and has since spread uncontrollably."

The cameraman zooms in on one of the faces of the people sitting nearby, and unknowingly is showing the world Aro Volturi. All of our eyes are glued to the screen in shock. Carlisle's jaw is slack as is everyone else's.

"Jacob, I hated them for what they were trying to do all those years ago, but I still don't think they deserved this." Seth says, shaking his head in disbelief.

Then Felix leaves Aro's side and walks toward the Cameraman who takes a few steps back.

"Sir, sir, would you like to comment on what happened?" The reporter asks.

"No, instead I have a warning for whoever burned our castle. We will find you. Now leave before someone gets hurt," He warns, clearly restraining himself. He tries to keep his red eyes averted from the camera, but they are still seen.

Felix walks back to Aro's side and the reporter backs away.

"Did you get that?" The reporter asks. "Did you see his eyes?"

"Oh I got that."

"Well I sure feel sorry for whoever burned the castle down. We are going to go ask them what was meant by that in a bit." The reporter smiles, and then quietly says as he walks off screen, "When we work up the nerves."

Carlisle shuts off the television, the entire house is silent. We don't even say anything as Leah walks into the house and stands by Seth.

"I can't believe that just happened." Jacob groans.

"There is so much stress over there that I can't see what they are going to do." Alice complains. "It is just like with Victoria's Newborn Army. I can't see a thing due to the fact that they are all making different decisions and changing their minds so much."

"Great, so you're saying we're flying blind, potentially into the worst kind of storm there is on this planet," Leah growls, irritated.

"Unfortunately, I think that is exactly what she is saying." I sigh.

"So, what do we do now?" Bella asks.

"We wait, see what tomorrow brings." Carlisle glares at us.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure that is such a good idea. The hornets' nest has been attacked, would you stand around and wait for them to sting you?" I question.

"I would run or swat them away. But we are talking about quite dangerous hornets here." Carlisle retorts.

"So let us prepare just in case," I hiss.

"He may be right Carlisle," Jasper says, supporting my argument. "Anytime one of the Southern Armies were pissed, the others reacted by strengthening their defenses. Some cases over react, but they always aired on the side of caution. I think Alex is right in this case, we should at least practice so we aren't rusty. If things escalate because of their decisions…"

"You would fight the Volturi? The guard has grown since they deemed Renesmee not a threat. It would be a war that would expose all of us. It would mean the end of our secret." Carlisle hisses.

"ENOUGH!"

We all turn our heads toward Emmett.

"Allow me to be the voice of reason. Shut up and calm down. I think it wouldn't hurt to be prepared, just in case it comes to a fight. I'm not saying I want a fight, especially with the Volturi, but if I have to I will."

"The pack will definitely be preparing." Bill growls. "I agree with Alex, you should definitely do the same. Train Alex, Melissa, Renesmee, and Charlie and Sue when they get back. Leah, Seth, are you two rejoining Jake?"

"Yeah, we are. Is there a problem with that?" Seth responds calmly.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page. I didn't want members of the pack to go missing overnight and end up panicking over whether or not they were alive."

"Well, thanks Billy. If Sarah wants to stay, she'll be safe here, but you have to get back and warn the pack." Seth sighs.

Billy nods, and jogs off into the woods, and about a minute later, he howls and his feet pound the ground as he sprints back to the Rez. I look around the room, Jacob is holding Renesmee close, his eyes closed. Carlisle is already at the phone making calls to friends that probably stood with him last time the Volturi threatened the peace. Esme is sitting, though she couldn't be lightheaded or dizzy, simply trying to assimilate the realization that they may have to defend themselves once more. Alice and Jasper head out to their house in the woods. Emmett and Rose appear to be figuring out what they will do. Edward and Bella are clearly trying to work out a plan. Melissa is clinging to my shoulder as I stand there.

Seth and Leah head outside and sit on the porch, possibly praying. We all should be if the Volturi are to be feared that much.

'Shaun, I know it was you, and I am going to kill you for it. I never wanted to fight a war, and now I may have to.'

(Shaun's PoV)

I watch as the Castle of the Volturi becomes engulfed in flames, far beyond the point of control of the Volturi. As they rush out of their home, I flee with Rebecca and Allison, ready to be free of their rule. I may head to visit Denali, or maybe the Cullens, or perhaps some of the nomads. So many choices for me to make.

'Your move, Alex; The Volturi want you and will tie you to me, and come after you. Better you than me. This firestorm will spell my freedom.'

* * *

**A/N: Well I am not getting the number of reviews I want, I am losing people's attention so I think I will wrap this up sooner than I was expecting. There are still at least a few chapters left so not quite yet. Please Review and I found this story fun. Have a nice day my friends.**

**R.S. Karazura**


	19. Author's Notice

**This is not a Chapter. This is an author's notice. **

**I honestly was hoping for more than silent acceptance that I will be retiring this story soon. That doesn't mean I will be retiring from the site. I would like some input on what I will be writing next. **

**Do you people want another Twilight Fan Fiction? Or maybe an Inheritance Cycle, a Lorien Legacies, or how about Newsflesh Trilogy? **

**Or maybe you're an Anime fan and you're thinking Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha or maybe Vampire Knight. Oh Can't forget High School of the Dead. Yes I am a fan of zombies. **

**Perhaps games, Resident Evil perhaps Call of Duty Zombies, that is the only portion of Call of Duty I would do.**

**I would do Underworld, Matrix, one of the Resident Evil Movies, who likes Zombieland?**

**Star Trek: Enterprise, ST: Voyager, ST: The Next Generation.**

**Please review and tell me what you think my next fan fiction should be, otherwise I might feel a bit insulted. Help me out here. I would like to know what my fans and friends would like to see. I would prefer to have an idea before I finish this story so I am not gone for a long time getting my next story started.**


	20. Preparation

**I Do Not Own the Rights to the Twilight Saga, Nor any of its canon Characters. This is a fan fiction.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Preparation

(Alexander's PoV)

Four days have passed since the Volturi were forced out of their castle. I find myself standing in an open field in front of everyone from my family, practicing my ability to a degree that I dared not push myself before. Dust and dirt rise from the ground as it begins to shape itself into a group of three humans. Word has begun to spread that the Volturi have been taken control of by Caius with the help of Jane. Aro and Marcus were killed before they knew what was going on. Charlie and Sue returned early, arriving two days ago. Benjamin and Tia as well as Amun and Kebi have fled Egypt to stand beside the Cullens once more. Amun is convinced that this time the only way to survive is to stand and fight especially with the knowledge of Caius' intentions.

As I practice, especially in front of others, it is becoming increasingly apparent that the more I create the weaker they become. It pains me to watch as my group is smacked into nothingness by nothing more than a stiff wind. When the Amazonian coven joins us, it pains me more to watch my ability appear useless.

I let go of my illusion and walk inside the main house frustrated. I watch as Benjamin moves boulders into a combat ready position. Bella and Zafrina are practicing combat along with most of the others. The few who aren't are Sarah, Billy, Renesmee, Jacob and I.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Yeah, Alex?"

"How did you cope against the Volturi the first time around?"

"Yeah, what was it like, Jake?" Billy asks.

"It was quite different, however if it gets bad I think I still may have to run with Nessie. I hope it won't have to come down to it, but it almost did the first time around."

"Not what I meant. What I meant was, were things as tense as they are now? Was there this much stress to win or stop the fight from happening?"

"Less, because we knew there may not have been a fight. There is significantly more stress this time. I can feel it. And not just in the air. I can practically sense it radiating from the ground as we draw closer to the day the Volturi arrive. I can sense that more Quileute members are phasing again. It is just like last time, and it will only get worse as more vampires show up."

"So we are expecting more." Billy growls.

Alice strides into the house and glances at Billy.

"Yes, the Irish Coven, the Denali family, the American nomads, two of the European nomads, Charles and Makenna, and the Romanians will be joining us."

"That is sixteen or seventeen more vampires…We're going to have ten more shifting at this rate before the Volturi arrive." Billy scowls, leaning back on the couch.

"The more the merrier, especially if we are facing the Volturi." Jacob chuckles.

"The guard has grown since last time Jacob. We will be on relatively equal footing." Alice sighs.

"No we'll have a slight advantage, Alice." I remind.

"Those illusions can barely stand up to the wind as you create more and more." Alice so kindly points out.

"My point is that they don't really need to stand up to a wind. They can be just as useful as a distraction, and also who knows what the limits are on what I could create. Perhaps I can pull off a miracle when the Volturi get here."

"Bella is the main reason we survived for us to find you. So perhaps, I haven't seen your creations in my visions so maybe there will be something incredible you come up with to turn the tide, but I can't see it with all that is going on."

How informative, my ability may not even be useful in this coming battle. I stand and walk outside, anger boiling over inside of me at my own inability. I walk into the woods, and I can feel my throat burning with a thirst that has to be satiated. I sprint into the forest and past where my family is training for the war toward the mountains. As I race toward the mountains, I catch wind of a deer, which I pounce upon like a mountain lion. A mountain lion leaps upon me as I begin to drain the deer, making me twist to grab its throat while I continue working on the deer.

As I finish draining the deer, Melissa tears the mountain lion from my hand and tackles it to the ground. It is one of the most beautiful things, watching my beautiful mate feed from the mountain lion with such finesse. As she stands above her kill, I walk over to her and kiss her forehead. She leans against me.

"It really is going to come down to a war, isn't it?" She asks, barely more than a whisper.

"Without a doubt, a fight is inevitable. Alice has seen it." I answer, "So much for immortality."

"We still can win, I know it. We aren't going to die yet. We still can win; maybe even free some of the Volturi who may not want to fight." She smiles, almost pleading.

"For you anything will be possible. I hope you understand that I would die to protect you."

"Just like Edward would die to protect Bella the last time they were on this mountain." A husky voice chuckles, as Jacob comes into sight with Renesmee at his side. "This is where the creator of the newborn army was fought and killed. Victoria," Jacob spits the name like it is a curse.

"Alice sent us to tell you that the Denalis will arrive soon," Renesmee smiles, staring at our kills.

"How soon, long enough for us to get one more kill in?" I ask Renesmee, grinning.

"Perhaps…" She grins, glancing at Jacob, pleadingly.

"If you want to, I'm down for it." He smiles, waiting for one of us to make the first move.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other and then I burst into stride past Renesmee and Jacob into the forest. I hear Melissa behind me and Jacob and Renesmee. I catch whiff of a mountain lion and make a beeline for it as I hear Jacob catching up to me. I spawn a dust human in his path to distract him while I proceed to catch the mountain lion. Melissa laughs as she passes Jacob, who growls, at me probably. Melissa catches a deer this time, and Jake and Renesmee catch and share a deer they catch.

"Well we had better get back, to welcome the Denalis." Renesmee reminds us.

"Yeah… Hey Alex, that wasn't quite fair." Jacob chuckles.

"I know… I just wanted the mountain lion since someone took mine earlier." I smile, embracing Melissa. "I have no idea what to do, other than get back to the Denalis."

"Prepare Alex, we still must train more." Melissa whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, but we must greet the Denalis again…Probably too soon for them to be facing the Volturi again. Who will take control when they are gone?" I ask.

"We can take control. It can't be that hard" Melissa smiles.

I glare at her for a moment before we head back down the mountain to catch up with the Denalis, and return to the training ground. However the question remains, who will be in command in two weeks when the fight is over.

**A/N: I am a bit hurt that no one will review my work. I am thankful that I am getting no negative reviews for sure. Please tell me though, would you like me to make more stories. No response is an automatic yes. If yes, tell me who you'd like to see in it, as it will be another Twilight Fan Fiction.**


	21. Day of Reckoning

**I am not Stephanie Meyers, I do not own any parts of the Twilight Saga, nor its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Day of Reckoning

As we all anticipated, Caius and his army has made its way to the same field that they were on nearly eighty years ago. The Irish Coven, The Romanians, and the nomads made their way to us, one of whom is roaming vampire who abandoned the newborn army that Victoria made the year before Renesmee was born, someone named Fred. We are closing in on the hour that the Volturi arrive and the final battle begins. Alice says we have less than an hour until they arrive. We know that the odds are split down the middle.

I walk out in front of the forces the Cullens have amassed, pacing as I would when I was human. The darkness is almost visibly descending upon us as the minutes pass. Melissa gets tired of watching me pace and walks out to me, grabbing my shoulder. She practically drags me back to our lines where my family is waiting along with the packs.

"You are moving more earth with all your pacing than Benjamin will in the coming battle," Melissa jokes.

I glance at Benjamin, who is chuckling. I glance to Jacob who stands next to Renesmee in his human form still. Billy is in his human form no more than ten feet from Jacob with Sarah at his side. The rest of the packs are in their wolf forms, Leah standing closest to Fred, almost at his side even. Fred walks over with a slight smile and rubs Leah's ear. It is surprising because she just met Fred a few days earlier, and yet he is scratching her head.

"Three minutes." Alice alerts tensely.

Everyone inches closer to their loved ones, and whispers the same message, "I love you." The pain of waiting for the final battle, the tension that hangs in the air. And then, the countdown reaches zero once more. One by one at first and then a flood of black cloaked figures march forward toward us, stopping momentarily. Fifty- five immortals stand against us.

"Caius, we know what you have done to Aro and Marcus. We will only offer this once. Return to Volterra in peace, so you can live." Carlisle threatens.

"Carlisle, we are not weak like your group. We will wipe out your small group and when we repopulate our kind and they will respect us, or die like you."

"So this fight is inevitable."

"When was it not?"

"Bella." Carlisle whispers.

"Already done."

I step forward.

"So you're Caius. You do know that it was not we who burned your castle to the ground, right?" I ask arrogantly.

"He knows Alex. He just has a bone to pick with us." Edward informs me.

"Stay out of my head." Caius hisses. "Do it, kill them." He orders the guard.

"Yes master." They answer blindly.

They break into a sprint, in a quite predictable manner. The flowing red and black cloaks would be intimidating to humans, but we are ready. As I stare into the faces of death, I find myself beginning to run toward them. The others begin to follow, Jacob and Billy shifting into wolf form mid-stride, dust and dirt alongside me hardening into a vampire-like creature, which is in a full run as well. Slowly I realize this is the tension Bella must have been under when she first took on the Volturi.

I throw the first physical punch of the battle, landing square on Jane's jaw. As I await death, Billy and Jacob bound past me on both side and take out the closest threat to me. My dust vampire grabs Jane and tosses her straight up. A moment of fear flashes in her eyes as my dust creation doesn't register the pain she is attempting to subject it to, and then is gone as Benjamin launches a ball of fire at her. She screams and is engulfed in flames. As I watch for a brief moment, Felix runs up and tears my dust creation in two and grabs my right arm.

I pull back in time to avoid being torn completely apart. I hiss as my right arm is torn from my torso. As I glare a Felix, Emmett pulls me back out of the way. A battle of two giants, how fitting. I try something I next thought of before as I pull away from the action carefully. I create a hawk from the dust and it flies skyward. Never before had I noticed this, but my creations and I have a telepathic link, and I see the battle field from the sky and the ground.

It is bad. Many casualties on both sides. Benjamin is on the back lines, hurling boulders at the Volturi, distracting them. Zafrina is trying to blind them, but there is so much chaos she can only blind one or two at a time. The guard is slowly picking off our forces. Several wolves have been killed or injured, ten vampires including myself have been injured on our side alone. Fires are going burning remains and limbs to prevent them from being reattached. My bird glances skyward for a moment and spots a helicopter off in the distance.

I yell in frustration. Anger boiling up inside me, I was useless if I didn't do something. My vision goes red and then black. I have many bodies all across the battlefield, dust creations that emerge from the woods. The cavalry has finally arrived. It was when they charge the Volturi at vampire speeds that I realized I may have turned the tides of battle. I begin picking off members of the guard on the outer parts of the field. Three, five, nine. Caius glares at the dust creations as they distract the guard and allows us to fight. Thirteen vampires are down for the Volturi in just that short while

The helicopter is now overhead and everyone glances upward. Our secret is no more. I release my dust army and recreate my missing arm. With my arm as hard as diamond and useful as a Swiss Army Knife, I charge back into the fray of combat. Emmett is still struggling against Felix. I strike Felix, distracting him just enough for Emmett to gain the upper hand. Emmett reaches in and tears off Felix's arm, tossing it into a burst of fire that Benjamin sends just above the battle field. The helicopter banks left, circling the battlefield, a Television camera is visible from the side of the vehicle.

We begin to gain ground when I run into Alec and Demetri. They grab my left arm, but Leah, bloodied as she is, leaps and distracts Alec, giving me a chance to decapitate Demetri. His body stands there for a minute and then collapses when I tap it. As I drop his head, a clearing is visible, a straight shot at Caius. I begin my sprint toward him. He can see me, and turns to run, however Billy has circled around and has cut him off. He lunges at Billy, who clasps his jaw around Caius' head. One sickening crunch later, Caius' body is under Billy's giant paws, without a head. The fighting slows as one by one the Volturi begin to scatter and flee, after seeing their master dead on the ground. Billy spits out the head and shifts back to human form.

We begin to wander the field counting the dead and wounded. Jacob's right forearm is broken. Renesmee and Sarah have little more than a few bumps and bruises. Edward is reattaching his leg as I pass him. Bella is carrying a torch in preparation of the bonfire of dead Volturi. Kachiri is in pieces, with Zafrina working on putting her back together. Eleazar has huge gouges in his chest from a Volturi member. Charles is missing as is his mate, Makenna, possibly dead. Maggie from the Irish Coven is missing an arm which can't be found, and is being consoled by Siobhan and Liam. Vladimir is standing at the body of his headless friend Stefan, the head having been burned.

The American nomads Mary and Randall are missing. Seventeen shape shifters are dead. Billy has picked up several scars on his body. Rosalie and Emmett are scarred, but in one piece. Jasper is missing a few fingers, and has gathered a multitude of scars but is relatively unharmed. Alice is reattaching her left hand as I pass her. Melissa is holding Seth, whose hind legs are broken. Carlisle is missing his right foot. Esme is holding him upright. Fred is tending to Leah's wounds.

All this time the Helicopter has been hovering overhead, watching as we throw limbs and torsos and heads of the Volturi into the fire. Slowly it descends toward us. I walk toward where it appears to be landing, preparing to face the camera crew. I hold my hands at my side relaxed, waving it down to us. I can see a few faces, some of them appear hesitant, but the pilot decides to set down. Melissa carefully sets Seth on the ground near Carlisle, and jogs over to me.

"We are going to proceed with caution as we do not know what really just happened. The man we are showing you was fighting in the battle we were watching. He is the one who beckoned us down. A woman just jogged over to him and is standing by his side. I do not know what is going on, but I get the feeling, we aren't on top of the food chain."

"Hello," I call out, "We know you saw what just happened."

"Oh, shit. He knew we were there."

"Come on, I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I think it may be time for the world to know the truth. If you leave now, you won't be doing your jobs properly." Melissa calls out to the camera crew.

"We should get out of here."

"No, we may never get an opportunity like this again. I'm going out there."

"Those creatures were launching fireballs and rocks at each other and tearing each other apart. Some of them were werewolves, did you not see that."

"I saw that, I don't think that they would harm us."

"We won't. Just come out of the helicopter so we can talk." Jacob hollers from where he is sitting.

"They can hear us too, let's get out of here."

I walk calmly over to the helicopter and tap on the cockpit.

"Alright, alright, we're getting out."

"That's all we want." I sigh.

Slowly the crew climbs out of the helicopter and stands in front of us. The person holding the camera seems to be the calmest of the group.

"Is it rolling?" I ask.

"Yeah, um. Can you explain what just happened here, the truth please?"

"The truth… The truth is that this was a battle between two large opposing factions of immortal beings."

"Immortals?"

"Yes. My name is Alexander Girralo, and I am a vampire, as is my beautiful girlfriend, here, Melissa. For the most part our kind has kept our existence a secret for the greater part of humanity's existence. Billy, come here for a moment."

As he jogs over, I smile and introduce him. "This is my friend Billy Lahote, and he is a shape-shifter, he is one of the people that one of you called a werewolf."

"And who and what were the creatures in the black and red cloaks?" The cameraman asks.

"They were vampires, in fact a rogue remnant of the vampire ruling group known as the Volturi. They used to enforce laws, and kept our kind hidden from human eyes. Then their castle was burnt down in Volterra, Italy, and one of its leaders turned against the other two. It was under his command that they attacked our peaceful coalition."

"So why are you telling us this if the existence of your races was kept a secret for so long?"

Carlisle limps forward with the help of Esme.

"Because there would be little way to keep our existence hidden after this battle, there are children who won't be heading home to their family today, but they did so in order to protect human. Some of the shape-shifters are barely teenagers who gladly gave up their lives in the name of justice and to protect their families who would have been incapable of defending themselves."

An eerie silence falls over the field as the camera slides over the pile of dead wolves. One of the reporters passes out.

"One of our crew members has passed out; we will continue our broadcast shortly." As the red light on the camera turns off the man asks, "Are they really only teenagers?"

"Some of them yes, another reason we are shedding the secrecy is because a number of us have lived peacefully alongside humans, and would like to not need to hide." Carlisle sighs somberly.

"Here is to hoping we can live peacefully now."

"With the Volturi gone, with their most powerful members dead, there is going to be further power struggles unless someone steps in soon." I mention as I step toward Carlisle. "And that will be a matter for our kind to handle."

* * *

**A/N: Anticlimactic I bet. If you want the battle from other points of view, send me a review telling me whose PoV you want to see.**

**At there may be an epilogue, but don't entirely count on it.**


End file.
